Foutue destinée !
by ma00333
Summary: Le destin, cette chose bien embêtante qui aime se mettre au travers de notre chemin. Hermione et Tom Jedusor vont apprendre à leur propre dépend qu'on ne peut pas y échapper. Ils vont se retrouver dans un lieux hors du temps et de l'espace pour rattraper tout ce qu'ils ont perdu. Mais est-ce le mieux pour eux ? Croyez-vous au destin ? Parce qu'eux vont y croire, bien malgré eux ..
1. Quand le destin décide de nous rattraper

**Hello !**

 **Encore une autre histoire ? Non, encore une fois, je vous rassure, il s'agit d'une vieille histoire que j'ai décidé de publier ici (habituez-vous, je compte publier toutes mes vieilles histoires ici ^^)**

 **Donc voilà, je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire qui a eu beaucoup de succès, elle est assez courte, évoque plusieurs UA, et est assez atypique, puisque je n'utilise pas de voyage dans le temps pour qu'Hermione et Tom Jedusor tombent - peut-être ^^- amoureux ...**

 **J'ai aussi essayé de mettre un peu d'humour dans mon histoire, ce n'est pas du tout mon fort, mais je tente ^^**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)**

* * *

J'entends un bruit sourd, comme si l'on frappait contre la grande porte en bois d'acajou. C'est apparemment le cas, puisque le bruit est insistant. Je soupire bruyamment. Qui est encore l'idiot qui vient me déranger ? Depuis que Potter et Weasley se sont échappés des cachots du Manoir Malfoy, parce que mes mangemorts sont de parfaits incapables, on n'arrête pas de me déranger toutes les trente secondes pour des futilités dont je n'ai absolument rien à faire. N'y a-t-il personne pour comprendre que j'ai moi aussi besoin de repos ! Je ne rêve que d'une chose : un bon lit et du calme, sans aucun stupide mangemort, juste quelques heures seul avec le silence, mais même à ça je n'y ai pas droit ! Que croit-il, que c'est par-ce que j'ai une face de serpent que je ne suis pas humain ? Ou peut-être que c'est parce que je suis immortelle ? Stupides mangemorts, je me demande qui est l'idiot qui les a éduqué ! Ha oui, c'est moi. Je suis vraiment fatigué en ce moment, mais dès que j'aurais repris des forces, je leur enseignerais un nouveau mode de fonctionnement : le mode veille !

Le martèlement sur la porte se fait plus fort, me tirant une fois de plus de mes douces rêveries de lit et oreillers en plumes. Je ne suis pas sourd, j'ai entendu que quelqu'un voulait me voir et que c'était une question de vie ou de mort ! En tout cas, ça a intérêt à être ça, sinon je m'arrangerais pour que ce soit de mort. Je crie, passablement énervé et suffisamment fort pour que ma voix résonne dans la grande pièce vide :

\- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître Bellatrix, et je soupire encore une fois. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle me harcèle tout le temps ? Je devrais porter plainte et réclamer une injonction pour l'empêcher d'approcher à moins de 100 mètres, parce que même les pires sorts de repousse ne marche pas sur elle. Elle s'incline, un grand sourire sur sa tête de squelette :

\- Maître, une prisonnière demande à vous voir.

\- Et ça ne peut pas attendre ? J'avais bien précisé qu'on ne devait me déranger qu'en cas d'urgence !

\- Mais maître …

\- Suffit ! C'est si important que ça ? Qui est donc cette stupide prisonnière qui a le cran de réclamer mon attention ?

\- C'est la sang-de-bourbe, maître, amie de Potter.

Ça semble être intéressant. Voyons voir ce qu'elle me veut, cela pourrait être distrayant, voire même intéressant. Peut-être va-t-elle me donner des informations ? Ou négocier pour sauver sa vie ? Quelle importance de toute façon !

\- Que me veut-elle donc ?

\- Elle refuse de nous le dire, elle veut s'entretenir seul à seul avec vous. Cela fait des heures que nous la torturons, et elle ne veut rien dire. Elle sait qu'elle va mourir, mais elle répète qu'elle veut vous voir. Encore une de vos fans !

\- Fais-la donc entrer, c'est à ses risques et périls ! Et dépêche-toi, j'aimerai bien pouvoir profiter de mon temps autrement !

\- Bien maître, je vais la chercher et je reviens !

Bellatrix disparaît et réapparaît quelques secondes plus tard, menaçant de sa baguette une petite chose. Et cela se prétend être digne d'être sorcier ? Elle n'a que la peau sur les os, et ses cheveux sont encore plus emmêlés que ceux de Bellatrix, ce qui est un vrai miracle quand on sait l'acharnement dont Bellatrix fait preuve pour que sa choucroute soit parfaite. Je vois aussi que mes serviteurs ont bien fait leur travail, comme je leur ai appris, pour une fois : le sang séché et les bleus sur sa peau me le confirment. Ils seront récompensés, sauf si un d'entre eux à la mauvaise idée de venir de nouveau me déranger. D'un signe de la tête, j'ordonne qu'on nous laisse seul. Je m'approche de cette faible chose. Au plus vite ce sera fait, au mieux ce sera :

\- Tu as demandé à me voir ? Pourquoi donc ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répond pas et qu'elle garde obstinément les yeux baissés sur le sol, je continue :

\- Peut-être pour me supplier de te tuer ?

Là elle réagit en relevant la tête et me lançant un regard noir. Je souris de satisfaction, alors qu'elle crache :

\- Jamais je ne vous supplierai de quoi que ce soit !

Je tourne autour d'elle comme un vautour, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Elle se tient droite, même si elle est toujours au sol, et me suit du regard, sans se montrer une seule seconde effrayée. Toujours cette fierté, que c'est lassant ! Impatient, j'arrête de bouger dans tous les sens, je vais encore plus me fatiguer sinon :

\- Parle maintenant ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi !

\- Je suis venue vous proposer un marché.

Elle suscite d'un coup beaucoup plus mon intérêt :

\- Et quel est-il ?

\- Relâchez-moi, ainsi que tous les prisonniers, et je vous laisserai tranquille.

J'éclate de rire. Se moque-t-elle de moi ?

\- Me laisser tranquille ? La folie l'a atteinte. Par Merlin, elle divague complètement ! Pour une fois que mes mangemorts font un bon boulot !

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ! Mais je peux être le pire des soucis pour vous !

Je cesse de rire d'un coup et la fixe d'un regard noir. Elle me tient tête. Je m'approche un peu d'elle pour l'impressionner :

\- Serait-ce une menace ?

Elle continue de soutenir mon regard et ne se défile pas. Elle m'affronte pratiquement du regard. Hors de moi, je recule et m'écris :

\- Et baisse les yeux quand je te parle !

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle se pli de douleur et s'écroulant complètement sur le sol. Je m'assoie sur mon trône, même si ce n'est qu'un grand fauteuil, et savoure ce délicieux spectacle qu'est un corps pris de convulsions. Quand j'arrête enfin, lassé du spectacle, elle reprend son souffle. Je soupire :

\- Crois-tu vraiment que tu es une menace pour moi ? D'un simple geste je peux te supprimer, et tout sera fini, du moins pour toi. Je peux te réduire à néant, te faire disparaître et tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Je la vois maladroitement se redresser et essayer de se mettre debout. Quelle persévérance, c'en serait presque admirable si ce n'était pas aussi pitoyable.

\- Tu es à ma merci, et je peux faire ce que je veux de toi, tu n'imagines même pas !

Elle a réussi à tenir sur ses pieds et s'approche d'un pas chancelant de moi. Quelle énergie ! Cela me désole que cette petite chose ne comprenne pas. Je continue mon manège pour la déstabiliser :

\- La souffrance, la torture, la douleur que je peux te faire subir. Je peux te rendre folle, te torturer jusqu'à la mort, te blesser jusqu'à ce que tu pries que la mort vienne te chercher, et repousser la mort pour que tu agonises encore plus lentement et douloureusement !

Elle est à présent à quelques centimètres de moi. Je sens sa respiration saccadée et surtout essoufflée.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas empêcher le destin, moi si.

J'écarquille les yeux. Elle tend doucement la main vers moi, alors que je suis comme paralysé, je ne peux plus bouger pour la repousser et que sa main se rapproche de mon visage. Enfin, elle la pose délicatement sur ma joue. Sa main chaude et pleine de sang, sur ma peau froide et blanche immaculée. Un courant électrique me parcourt. Durant une seconde, le temps s'arrête, et puis tout reprend encore plus vite, comme si le temps cherchait à rattraper le temps perdu. Je sens alors que je suis aspiré avec elle dans un trou noir immense. Mais qu'a-t-elle fait ?

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce début, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose ?**

 **J'essaie de vous publier la suite très vite dans la semaine :)**


	2. Pourquoi, pourquoi pourquoi ? Parce que

**Hello !**

 **Tout d'abord, merci pour les quelques reviews que j'ai eu, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir :)**

 **Je suis contente que le premier chapitre vous ai plu, voici donc le deuxième chapitre, où on entre dans le vif du sujet, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, difficilement, je ne suis plus dans la pièce sombre et froide qui est mienne. Non, je suis dans un endroit qui semble complètement transparent et l'air semble être à une température ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, très agréable, parfaite quoi. Je regarde autour de moi et j'aperçois la sang-de-bourbe assise en tailleur, se balançant d'avant en arrière, me regardant. Alors que je promène mon regard autour de moi, sur cet étrange endroit et que je reprends petit à petit mes esprits, elle dit :

\- Tu en as mis du temps à te réveiller.

\- Que m'as-tu fait misérable sang-de-bourbe ?

Je porte mes mains de partout, cherchant désespérément ma baguette, mais je ne la trouve nulle part. Paniqué à l'idée d'être désarmé, je m'écris :

\- Où sommes-nous ? Et où est passé ma baguette ? Que m'as-tu fait ?

\- Je vous avais prévenu. Vous n'aviez qu'à m'écouter !

\- Réponds à mes questions sale sang-de-bourbe ! Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ?

J'en ai marre de son comportement et de toute cette comédie. Elle se met à rire, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter ma rage. Comment ose-t-elle ? Moi, son supérieur ! Je me lève et m'avance vers elle, avant de la gifler violemment, ne pouvant plus retenir la haine et la colère que je ressens. Elle se tient la joue et me regarde, les yeux emplis de larmes, comme si ça pouvait me toucher. Mais je viens de m'apercevoir de quelque chose de très important : elle est ma seule chance de sortir d'ici, si on a la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Il vaut mieux la ménager, ce sera plus facile, surtout si je veux la manipuler pour parvenir à mes fins.

Ho non, à en juger par la tête qu'elle fait, elle semble vouloir me rendre la vie dur et ne plus vouloir m'approcher, donc me parler et négocier. Par Merlin, elle ne peut pas avoir un caractère moins merdique et me simplifier la vie ? Oups, je crois qu'elle a compris que j'allais essayer de la manipuler pour arriver à mes fins. Qu'ai-je fait, surtout pour mériter ça ?

\- On en a pour un moment. Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir au lieu de tourner en rond comme un dragon en cage.

Fronçant les sourcils, je suis son conseil pour une fois et m'assois par terre. Elle s'éloigne un peu de moi, avec un air de dégout non caché, et s'assoit à son tour sur le sol transparent de cet étrange endroit. Elle me regarde, et dit d'une voix monotone :

\- Là, nous sommes entre deux mondes. Nous sommes nulle part.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Connaissez-vous une certaine forme de magie, qui a pour nom courant la "destinée" ?

\- Bien sûre, quelle question absurde ! Je ne suis pas un vulgaire moldu, j'ai une éducation, moi !

Elle ignore ma remarque et continue. Pour qui se prend-elle ? Personne ne m'ignore ! Mais je me tais au lieu de lui faire une remarque, désireux d'écouter ce qu'elle a à dire :

\- Les moldus aussi connaissent cette magie. Elle fait en sorte que les choses qui doivent se produire se produisent, malgré les obstacles, même si ce n'est pas dans le bon ordre. Par exemple, deux âmes sœurs qui devaient se rencontrer à un moment précis, mais qui ne peuvent pas se rencontrer à cause d'un quelconque élément externe à la situation, se rencontreront plus tard, grâce à la destinée. C'est aussi simple que ça !

Dit-elle comme s'il agissait d'une évidence, bien que je reste encore sceptique :

\- C'est très bien tout ça, mais viens-en aux faits.

\- Ils sembleraient que notre destiné soit lié d'une façon ou d'une autre, et que l'on ait raté un moment clé, très important pour notre avenir. C'est pourquoi on est ici.

Notre avenir ? Elle se moque de moi là ! Comme si on pouvait avoir un avenir en commun ! Elle est vraiment drôle cette petite, faudra que je pense à réutiliser ses répliques. Mais moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir comment on fait pour sortir d'ici :

\- Oui, et après, il se passe quoi ?

\- Vous savez, vous me faites beaucoup penser à Malfoy. Toujours cette arrogance, cette impatience et surtout ce manque de respect ! Vous vous croyez tout permis, alors qu'en fait vous ne valez pas mieux qu'un autre ...

Elle m'énerve profondément avec ses longues jérémiades. Surtout cette façon de se croire supérieur et d'agir comme si je n'étais personne d'important. Énervé, je me lève et lui crie d'un ton menaçant, tout en m'avançant vers elle :

\- Réponds à mes questions sale Sang de Bourbe !

Elle recule un peu, de peur que je ne la frappe de nouveau et répond d'une voix tremblante :

\- Nous allons revoir nos vies respectives pour voir à quel moment nous aurions dû nous rencontrer, et vivre ce moment que nous n'avons pas vécu.

\- On fait quoi alors ici ?

Demandai-je impatient, mais un peu moins en colère.

\- Il faut que nous atteignons une certaine relation avant de passer à l'étape supérieure.

\- Quelle relation ? Et quelle étape supérieure ?

\- Non mais vous écoutez rien quand je parle !

S'écrit-elle.

\- Il y a trois étapes, récite-t-elle. La première, c'est celle-là. Atteindre la relation. Elle peut être haineuse, amoureuse, amicale, ou tout autre, je n'en sais rien ! Ensuite, on part dans les souvenirs des deux personnes. Plus précisément les moments clés, ceux qui auraient pu changer notre destinée, et on voit ce qu'aurait dû être notre vie. Une fois le lien brisé retrouvé, il y a la troisième et dernière étape. On se retrouve ici et on doit vivre le moment clé. Après quoi, on repart dans le monde réel, mais dans tous les cas, nos vies seront changé d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je me radoucis, du moins autant que je le peux, pour gagner sa confiance, ce qui je pense, est la base de toute bonne entente entre nous. Je n'arriverai à rien si je crie sur elle, je l'ai bien compris, la peur ne marche pas sur elle. Mais dès que cette plaisanterie sera finie, je m'occuperai d'elle comme il se doit, elle peut en être sure ! Gentiment, si c'est possible, je lui demande :

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Je lis beaucoup.

Dit-elle malicieusement, les yeux pétillants.

\- Et tu sais quoi d'autre ?

\- Beaucoup plus de chose que la plupart des sorciers.

J'éclate de rire. Cette sang-de-bourbe ne peut pas savoir autant que ce qu'elle prétend. C'est impossible. Elle me fixe, et dit froidement :

\- Je connais les horcruxes.

J'arrête de rire et la fixe froidement. Comment peut-elle être au courant ? C'est impossible ! Même des sorciers expérimentés ne connaissent pas cette forme de magie.

\- Et que sais-tu au juste ?

\- Tout.

* * *

 **Et voilà le second chapitre qui se termine, je sais que ça a l'air mal barré (et ça l'est), mais la situation va peut-être finir par évoluer ...**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous des idées sur comment la suite va se dérouler ?**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et j'essaie de publier la suite ce week-end ou lundi :)**


	3. Première étape

**Hello !**

 **Hé oui, un nouveau chapitre pour bien finir le week-end ! :D**

 **J'aimerai vous remercier pour vos reveiws, ça m'a fait plaisir, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira et que l'histoire gardera ce côté léger et drôle pour vous :)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Maudite destinée. Il a fallu que je me retrouve coincée avec lui ! Même Malfoy aurait été de meilleure compagnie que ce monstre ! Quand je pense que je vais devoir passer un temps indéfini avec lui, et atteindre une relation particulière aussi. Non mais quelle plaie ! Il tourne en rond comme s'il pouvait trouver une sortie dans ce désert infini, peut-être même pas réel. Quel idiot vraiment. Et on appelle ça le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? S'il était un tant soit peu intelligent, il se concentrerait sur la relation que l'on doit atteindre, non mais je vous jure, il y a de ces abrutis sans neurones !

Il me lance un regard tueur, celui qu'il maitrise le mieux :

\- Dis-moi, quelle relation doit-on atteindre ?

\- J'en sais rien moi ! Ça doit se faire tout seul, un peu instinctivement !

\- Et comment on sait qu'on l'a atteinte ?

Voldy est bien curieux ! Il devrait vraiment lire un peu plus souvent, ça serait bien pour sa culture.

\- On le sait. C'est quelque chose qu'on ressent, c'est tout. C'est comme ça.

Il continue de tourner comme un serpent, mais je crois que c'est parce qu'il réfléchit.

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir, vous me donnez mal à la tête à force de tourner en rond !

Ses yeux rouges me fusillent, et il aboie :

\- On ne me donne pas d'ordre !

\- C'était juste une requête ! Et arrêtez de me traiter comme une personne inférieure !

\- C'est ce que tu es !

Il s'approche de moi menaçant. Il ne me fait pas peur. Il s'apprête à me gifler de nouveau, mais j'esquive, commençant à le connaître ainsi que ses limites, tout en m'éloignant de lui. Je sais comment le pousser à bout, et je sais aussi maintenant comment faire pour le manipuler. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es plus comme avant, dans mon manoir ?

\- Vous voulez dire, comme dans le Manoir Malfoy ? Nous pouvons choisir notre apparence physique. Aussi bien sale, que propre, mais aussi notre âge.

Pour lui montrer, je pense très fort que j'ai 50 ans et je sens mon corps grandir un peu, ainsi que quelques rides s'ajouter à mon visage. Il me regarde, émerveillé par cette magie nouvelle. Je crois bien que j'ai réussi à l'impressionner. Il semble se concentrer, et retrouve l'apparence de ses 16 ans. C'est beaucoup mieux que sa face de Serpent, il est même séduisant. Pourquoi j'ai pensé ça moi ?

\- Vous vous êtes rajeuni ?

\- Non, je me suis transformé en Tom Jedusor.

\- Mais c'est ...

\- Non ! Je suis Voldemort, Tom Jedusor est mort pour moi. Je ne suis pas lui !

Me cri-t-il. Je murmure :

\- Mais lui c'est vous ...

Il me regarde, sans dire un mot. Nous savons tous deux que j'ai raison.

Il me fixe, surpris. Il prend alors une nouvelle apparence, sûrement celle que Tom aurait eue s'il avait 25 ans. Sans aucune raison, je prends aussi mon apparence de femme de 25 ans, peut-être pour lui montrer que je suis son égal.

Le temps passe, aucun de nous n'ose parler. Sa colère semble avoir disparu, grand bien nous fasse. C'est d'un ennui mortel ici. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le destin s'acharne sur nous ? Si ça avait été Ron, j'aurai très bien compris, mais pourquoi lui ? A, ça y est, l'autre se décide enfin à parler. Il m'ennuie avec ses éternelles questions. Il n'avait qu'à lire plus, après tout, je ne suis qu'une sang-de-bourbe, comme il dit. Je décide de ne plus lui parler et de faire la tête. Je suis sûre que ça va l'énerver si je l'ignore un peu.

\- Le temps est le même ici que sur ... Terre ?

Je détourne la tête pour bien lui montrer que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui parler. Il a beau être mignon à 25 ans, ça ne marche pas sur moi, surtout vu comme il me traite.

\- Ho, je vois. Madame tête d'hippogriffe a décidé de me faire la tête ? Tu payeras pour cet affront quand on sera revenu sur ...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Je crois qu'il vient de comprendre que ça ne marche pas avec moi les menaces. Je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon, alors il peut y aller et même s'en donner à coeur joie. Il tente autre chose :

\- Allez ma jolie sang... Her ... Hermione.

Il dit mon nom comme si ça l'écorchait. C'est si répugnant pour lui d'être de sang "impure" ? Il essaie de me charmer, mais ça ne marche pas vraiment. Je vais le prendre dans son propre jeu, ça m'occupera un peu.

Je me tourne vers lui et lui fait les yeux doux en battant des cils. Je demande d'une voix mielleuse, qui le fait tressaillir :

\- Oui ?

\- Heu ... Tu peux ... Je veux dire ...

\- Oui ?

Je l'encourage. Voldy ne semble pas savoir s'y prendre avec les filles. Le scoop de l'année ! Finalement, lassée de le voir bégayer, je lui lance :

\- Un problème ?

\- Non non, aucun.

C'est ce qu'on va voir.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Je sais que c'est assez particulier, mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire une histoire un peu drôle malgré les circonstances, et l'idée d'un Voldemort qui ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les filles (en même temps, il est "mort" pendant presque 15 ans ^^) me faisait très rire ...**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et comment pensez-vous que la suite va se dérouler ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou vos idées, je ne mords pas (pas à travers l'écran du moins ...) ;D**

 **J'essaie de vous poster la suite jeudi :)**


	4. Sacré Voldemort !

**Hello !**

 **Je sais que vous l'attendiez, et voici ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je vous laisse lire, j'espère qu'il vous fera rire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Par Satan, c'est une vraie garce ! Bon, j'avoue que ce n'était pas très malin de vouloir la charmer pour parvenir à mes fins, mais ça aurait pu marcher. Juste l'idée de la toucher me révulse. Le temps passe lentement, enfin, c'est surtout par-ce que je m'ennuie, je ne sais même pas si le temps existe ici. Faut dire qu'elle n'est pas très bavarde, ni très coopérative. Je tente à nouveau une approche :

\- Granger ? C'est ça ?

\- Hummm

Grogne-t-elle. C'est qu'elle mord !

\- Il paraît que tu es très brillante ...

\- Oui, en effet. J'ai eu Optimal dans à tous mes ASPIC sauf en potion, mais tout le monde sait que Rogue fait du favoritisme envers les Serpentards et est plus sévère avec les Gryffondors. On dit que je suis la meilleure sorcière de Poudlard, tout comme l'était Lily Evans ...

Dit-elle d'une traite. Lily Evans. Je me souviens bien d'elle. C'est à cause de cette garce que le morveux a survécu. Faut croire qu'elles sont plutôt douées ces moldues ...

Granger me regarde bizarrement. Aurais-je parlé à voix haute ? Oups, la gaffe !

\- C'est par-ce que nous n'avons pas les mêmes bases et avantages que ceux qui viennent de familles sorcières. Alors on travail beaucoup pour compenser notre manque de connaissances, notre désavantage, ainsi que pour prouver que l'on est digne d'être sorcier ...

\- Ce me paraît une bonne compensation. J'y penserai peut-être quand je serai le plus puissant sorcier au monde. Après tout, les sang-de-bourbes aussi jolies et brillantes que toi peuvent toujours servir ...

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit ce que je pense avoir dit ? Elle me regarde interloquée et un peu exaspérée. Je pourrai plus jamais me regarder dans une glace, et plus personne ne pourra me respecter si on sait ce que je viens de dire. Cet endroit me fait dire et penser des choses complètement inacceptables, il faut que je me reprenne.

Le silence s'installe entre nous et nous prenons nos distances. Cette fois, après un très long moment, c'est elle qui parle en première :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi Granger ?

J'ai l'impression d'être Malfoy. Du moins, la description que j'ai de Malfoy Junior quand il était à Poudlard, puisque je ne le connais pas vraiment, tout comme les autres mangemorts, qui ont vraiment une vie pourrie et un caractère de merde, sans parler des capacités intellectuelles !

\- Pourquoi vous faites tout ça, toutes ces vies détruites, cette misère, cette tristesse ...

\- Il n'y a que les faibles qui se contentent de ce qu'ils ont. Seuls les ambitieux obtiennent le pouvoir.

\- Mais pourquoi faire, tout ce pouvoir ne sert à rien ! Et tuer des moldus ne vous apportera rien de plus !

Elle commence à s'emporter. Je ferai mieux de vite la calmer, sinon je sens qu'elle va me taper sur le système avec de grands discours pacifiques et utopiques. Par Merlin, Morgane et tous les grands magiciens ayant existés, faîtes que je quitte bientôt cet horrible endroit !

\- Le pouvoir c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. On se fait entendre et on nous écoute, on impose ses idées. Il n'y a rien de mieux que le pouvoir. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ...

\- C'est bien un truc de mec de vouloir le pouvoir !

Ça façon de parler me choque. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler ainsi. Que veut-elle dire par là ?

\- Je suis même sûre que votre petite phrase, c'est un homme qui l'a inventé. Je me trompe ?

\- Non. C'est mon père qui l'a inventée.

Elle me regarde les yeux ronds. Je comprends pourquoi, mais c'est étonnant qu'elle en sache autant sur moi et qu'elle me comprenne.

\- Vous ne détestiez pas votre père ?

\- Si, mais j'ai quand même gardé cette phrase de lui, peut-être la seule chose d'intelligente qu'il a un jour dit ...

Après ce court échange, nous replongeons tous deux dans un mutisme complet, plongés dans nos sombres pensées, du moins pour moi.

Mais j'en ai mare ! Elle me provoque. Je vais devenir fou à force de rester là avec elle. Depuis un moment, elle s'amuse à changer de tenue. D'abord, elle avait des gros pulls et des pantalons moldus. Puis, elle est passé aux robes moldus, et après à celles sorcières. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle a fait les robes de soirée. Maintenant, elle fait les pyjamas. Elle me demande souvent ce que j'en pense, et répond elle-même aux questions qu'elle me pose, sachant pertinemment que je ne lui répondrai pas. Elle se prend pour quoi ? Une star, un mannequin, une jolie fille ? Ce petit jeu m'énerve, surtout que certaines tenues la font paraître attirante et provoquent chez moi des réactions incontrôlables et surtout, non voulues et à bannir. Finalement, je craque :

\- Tu comptes jouer à ce petit jeu encore longtemps ?

\- Oui.

Elle m'adresse un beau sourire narquois. Elle m'énerve ! Et sans que je ne m'y attende, elle passe aux essayages des sous-vêtements. Je rougis malgré moi, en découvrant son corps de femme et ses formes tentatrices. Elle le voit et affiche un sourire victorieux. Elle m'a eu. Une robe légère apparaît, cachant son magnifique corps de déesse, comparé au squelette de Bellatrix. Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ! Ce n'est qu'une sale sang-de-bourbe, un objet, rien de plus ! Alors que je me bats avec ma conscience, et un peu mes hormones, elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne bouge plus tellement je suis pétrifié. Merlin, dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourré ?

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Hermione s'amuse à embêter le vilain Voldi, ça vous fait rire ?  
**

 **J'essaie de vous poster la suite ce Dimanche ...**

 **En attendant, vous pouvez me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et pour m'encourager :D**


	5. Il faut changer pour avancer LOL

**Hello !**

 **J'aimerai encore vous remercier pour vos quelques reviews, surtout Roxane James, ça me fait très plaisir que vous appréciez :)**

 **Donc comme promis, voici la suite, même si l'humour est un peu moins présent dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez :)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Je le sens tendu à côté de moi, il n'ose pas bouger. La situation le gêne. A vrai dire, je suis moi aussi très gênée, mais j'essaie de le cacher et de ne rien laisser paraître. Je fais avancer les choses, vu qu'il ne semble pas trop décidé à le faire, et peut-être qu'on pourra enfin faire bouger les choses. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien me faire qu'un homme m'ait vu en sous-vêtements, puis-ce que ce même homme va certainement me tuer quand on partira d'ici ? Et puis, il voulait que je fasse quelque chose pour faire avancer la situation, c'est fait, maintenant il faut pas venir s'en plaindre. Alors comme la haine ne semble pas être le sentiment que l'on doit atteindre, peut-être que l'amitié ou la complicité suffira ? Du moment à ce que ce n'est rien de plus ...

Après une éternité appuyée contre lui, je relève la tête et plongent mes yeux dans les siens, ébènes. Tom est tellement plus beau que Voldemort. Peut-être c'est par-ce qu'il semble plus humain ? Je lui demande :

\- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Il semble plus détendu maintenant qu'il n'y a plus ce contact physique. Il hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation, toujours en partie pétrifié et n'ayant plus l'usage de sa voix apparemment.

\- Pourquoi haïssez-vous autant les moldus alors que votre père en était un ?

Il me regarde avec mépris :

\- Mon père a abandonné ma mère et m'a aussi abandonné ! Il ne méritait pas la vie ...

\- Peut-être que votre père ne la méritait pas, mais tous les moldus ne sont pas comme ça. Mes parents ne m'ont pas abandonnée quand ils ont su que j'étais une sorcière. Vous avez fait d'un cas particulier une généralité en vous basant sur le mauvais exemple ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'un grand homme ferait.

Il me regarde et semble surpris, bien que toujours en colère par mes propos, mais aussi par-ce que c'est le sujet qui fâche :

\- Et vous avez peut-être été privé d'un amour mérité, mais en faisant tout ce que vous avez fait, vous avez privé d'amour d'autres personnes comme Harry et Neville qui ne le méritaient pas plus que vous ! Vous avez agi en égoïste et vous n'êtes qu'un monstre !

Je suis tellement révoltée que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. J'ai besoin d'extérioriser tout ce que je ressens et de lui faire comprendre l'horreur dont il est l'auteur, celle que j'ai vue et avec laquelle j'ai grandie. Je m'apprête à continuer de crier sur lui, mais il me coupe en criant :

\- Assez ! Je ne veux plus entendre le son de ta voix !

Je le regarde, une lueur de rage dans les yeux :

\- Sinon quoi ?

Il s'approche de mon oreille et murmure d'un ton agressif :

\- Sinon, je vais t'arracher la seule innocence qu'il te reste ...

J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur, et m'éloigne brusquement de lui avec peur. Il éclate de rire, un rire maléfique, qui lui enlève tout le charme que j'ai pu lui trouver jusque-là.

Je me suis mise dans un coin et tente de me faire oublier. De loin, sa fureur semble s'être en partie calmée. Je pleurs en silence dans mon coin. Je suis en boule, toute repliée sur moi-même. Je viens de prendre conscience que je ne suis pas en sécurité ici, et que je ne le serais nul part. Je sens une ombre sur moi. Je lève les yeux et aperçois une main tendue par un ange. Je renifle et prend la main de cet ange des ténèbres, ravalant ma fierté. Il m'aide à me relever.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question.

Il acquiesce et s'éloigne un peu de moi, me laissant le loisir de le suivre ou de rester dans mon coin. Je savais que le pousser à bout n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, mais même après ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne faut pas que j'arrête. Je sèche vite mes larmes et vais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Alors, geste surprenant, il me prend tendrement la main et se met à me parler.

Il me parle de son enfance malheureuse à l'orphelinat, les autres enfants se moquant de lui, sa différence avec eux, le dédain et la haine des adultes envers lui, puis l'arrivée comme un miracle de Dumbledore. Son entrée à Poudlard, ses études, sa renaissance, ses recherches et découvertes sur sa famille, la haine ressentie quand il avait découvert la lâcheté de son père. Il évita soigneusement de parler de ses meurtres et de la création des horcruxes, pour ne pas m'effrayer. Tout en parlant, il fait des petits cercles du bout de ses doigts sur ma main. Cette caresse est agréable, sa peau est plus chaude que je ne le croyais. Il continue son récit en me racontant sa vie après Poudlard, ses ambitions, et puis sa nouvelle identité. Il finit par me raconter la mort des Potter, puis sa renaissance lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Puis il s'arrête là, car je connais la suite. C'est comme s'il venait de me donner la clé d'une de ses facettes, d'une partie de lui, une partie un peu cachée et souvent incomprise.

Après ce long moment d'écoute, nous restons tous deux silencieux, ne sachant que dire, toujours ma main dans la sienne. Puis, d'une voix douce, il me demande :

\- Parle-moi de toi.

Alors je commence le récit de ma vie. Mon enfance moldue, puis ma lettre pour Poudlard. La découverte de ce nouveau monde fabuleux, mes difficultés au début de mes études à Poudlard me poussant à travailler d'arrache-pied pour être à la hauteur, ma rencontre avec Ron et Harry, ainsi que le début de notre amitié, nos mille et une péripéties, et enfin, comment j'ai été faite faire prisonnière de lui après avoir découvert que la destinée en avait après nous, et aussi pour protéger mes amis. Il m'écoute avec la même attention que j'ai eu en l'écoutant. À la fin de mon récit, nous pensons tous deux au moment juste avant d'arriver ici, celui où la simple idée d'être dans la même pièce nous révoltait, alors que nous sommes actuellement main dans la main. Avions-nous vraiment changé depuis ce moment ?

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre un peu plus sérieux, un peu plus touchant (j'espère) aussi ...  
**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'essaie de faire en sorte que leur relation soit progressive ...**

 **Mais je vous retrouve mercredi, ou au pire jeudi pour un nouveau chapitre, où cette fois, les choses vont vraiment bien avancer ! :D**


	6. Deuxième étape enfin ou pas

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici la suite, et les choses avancent vraiment enfin ...**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Le temps semblait à la fois s'être arrêté et accélérer. Après ce moment de complicité passé ensemble, nous n'avions plus bougé, chacun perdu dans ses pensées et réfléchissant à tout ce que l'on s'était dit et que l'on avait appris sur l'autre. Quelque chose me pousse à agir différemment avec elle, à être doux, pour ne pas l'effrayer et qu'elle pense autre chose sur moi, qu'elle ait une meilleure image de moi. Qui aurait cru que le destin nous réunirait, Hermione et moi. Il s'est installé entre nous une sorte de complicité, comme si nous étions très proches, et ce, depuis toujours. J'ai l'impression qu'à l'intérieur de mon corps tout change de place, que je me transforme en quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai l'impression de redevenir Tom Jedusor, l'adolescent encore bon et en manque d'amour, d'attention et surtout de compréhension. C'est sûrement ce qu'elle veut, mais moi, Lord Voldemort, je ne le veux pas, je veux rester cet être froid et craint de tous. Même si je sens au plus profond de moi que ce changement est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, je résiste quand même, je ne veux pas céder. Peut-être est-ce la relation que l'on doit atteindre, c'est entre Hermione et Tom ? Si c'est ça, ça doit être pour ça que je sens ce petit truc grandir au fond de moi sans pouvoir l'en empêcher.

Après une éternité, elle plonge ses yeux chocolat dans les miens et pose sa main sur mon cœur :

\- Tu sens toi aussi ce feu qui grandit ?

Je ferme les yeux, respirant son parfum et murmure :

\- Oui.

J'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle complet de mon corps et de ne plus rien pouvoir faire de mon propre gré, presque comme un possédé, ou plutôt un automate. Alors, doucement, nos lèvres s'attirent et la chose grandit de plus en plus vite en nous, au fur et à mesure que nos lèvres se rapprochent. Quand enfin nos lèvres se frôlent, je n'ai pas le temps de profiter de ce contact qu'un nouveau trou noir nous aspire. Je crie de colère un "non" qui résonne dans ce néant.

Nous atterrissons dans un vieux couloir. J'aperçois Hermione plus loin à terre. Je me précipite sur elle et l'aide à se relever :

\- Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Elle se relève et me sourit. Elle a repris son apparence d'adolescente de 19 ans, mais ses vêtements sont normaux. Quand à moi, j'ai l'apparence de Tom à l'âge de 16 ans. Mon apparence. Ses yeux chocolat brillent et parlent pour elle. Ce qu'elle est belle, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu avant. Nous regardons autour de nous.

\- Je crois que l'on est à Poudlard.

\- Oui, mais quand ?

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne et nous suivons ce sombre couloir. Si mes souvenirs sont bon, on est dans les cachots, pas loin de la salle commune des Serpentards. Je l'attire jusque dans la Grande Salle. Il semblerait que l'on soit en plein milieu de la répartition, mais personne ne remarque notre présence. J'interroge Hermione du regard :

\- Je crois que l'on est passé à la deuxième étape. On va revoir certains souvenirs qui ont fait de nous ce que nous sommes, puis les choses qui auraient dû se produire et enfin, ce qui se serait passé entre nous si tout c'était passé comme "prévu". Et je crois aussi que personne ne peut nous voir.

\- On doit être dans un de mes souvenirs.

\- Je le crois aussi.

Soudain, la voix de Dumbledore retentie :

\- Jedusor Tom.

Je me vois avancer la tête haute. Le choixpeau effleure ma tête, et semble être en grande discussion avec moi. Puis, il m'envoie à Serpentard, alors qu'un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je m'assois dans un coin, seul, à la table de vert et argent.

Puis, nous sommes de nouveau aspirés et nous atterrissons dans une salle de cours. J'ai à présent 13 ans à peu près. Le professeur pose une question et je suis le seul à lever la main. Je réponds à la question et le professeur me félicite pour mon excellente réponse. Puis, il nous rend des devoirs où j'ai un Optimal, alors que les autres élèves me lancent des regards durs, jaloux et envieux, mais je n'y prête pas attention et je garde mon allure sûr de moi. Nous sommes de nouveau aspirés, et nous atterrissons cette fois dans la bibliothèque où j'étudie seul. Je dois avoir 16 ans environ. Hermione me regarde horrifiée après avoir vu la page que je lisais, celle des horcruxes. Je réponds à sa question muette :

\- Oui, je venais de tuer mon père.

À peine lui avouais-je mon horrible crime que l'on fut transporté quelques années plus tard, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, en pleine discussion :

\- Je suis désolé Tom, mais votre jeune âge ne vous permet pas de devenir professeur, malgré votre très grand savoir. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer à Hermione de quoi il s'agit, c'est-à-dire ma première postulation pour le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal, que l'on est encore reparti dans de nouveaux souvenirs. Nous revoilà quelques années plus tard, lors de mon premier conseil avec les mangemorts. Je suis au centre, avec une apparence entre celle de Tom et de Voldemort, et tous mes disciples m'entourent et me prêtent allégeance. L'image ne reste qu'une seconde, et nous atterrissons chez les Potter. On me voit, le visage défiguré par mes crimes, abattre de sang-froid James Potter qui tente désespérément de protéger sa famille. Hermione sanglote à mes côtés, et ça me fend le coeur de l'entendre ainsi. Je tends la main vers elle pour la réconforter et la rassurer, mais elle la repousse et court pour voir la suite. À l'étage, nous voyons Lily Evans et le petit Harry Potter qui pleure. L'autre moi pulvérise la porte et abat de sang-froid la jeune femme rousse qui hurle des supplications. Alors, sans aucun signe de pitié, il tend la baguette vers le nourrisson et prononce les mots interdits. Puis, un grand flash nous éblouit.

* * *

 **Voilà donc pour ce début de deuxième étape, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Et d'après vous, quelles sont les choses qui auraient dû se produire mais qui ne se sont pas produites ?**

 **Je vais garder le rythme de publication actuel, à savoir le mercredi et le dimanche, donc à dimanche pour la suite ;)**


	7. Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

**Hello !**

 **Petite surprise, je publie en avance pour vous faire plaisir :)**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre :D**

* * *

Après le grand flash, nous atterrissons dans le Poudlard Express, quelques années plus tard. Malgré moi, je continue de sangloter. Je connaissais déjà les crimes qu'il avait commis, mais les voir c'est autre chose. Ça m'a bouleversé, je n'arrive pas vraiment à croire que j'ai failli embrasser un homme aussi horrible et cruel, mais je ne peux pas empêcher les sentiments que j'ai pour lui de se développer, même si une partie de moi le trouve repoussant. Et ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est ce feu qui grandit en moi, ces sentiments que je commence à ressentir et à comprendre pour lui, mais je n'en veux pas de tout ça ! Mais heureusement il me comprend et reste à distance, le temps que j'arrive à digérer ce que je viens de voir.

Pendant ce temps, je suis apparue avec mon horrible tignasse et j'entre dans le compartiment de Ron et Harry. Comme ils me manquent. S'ils savaient. J'ai toujours mon air de Miss-je-sais-tout et je fais la leçon à Ronald. Quel bon souvenir. Puis, on passe à mon souvenir de la répartition, où je suis acclamée lorsque le choixpeau s'écrit : « Gryffondore ! », ma second famille et ma maison. Après quoi, nous passons à mon premier cours de Sortilège et Enchantement, lorsque j'ai réussi du premier coup et en première à faire voler ma plume. On me voit ensuite au Terrier l'année suivante, lorsque je retrouve Harry et Ron à la fin des vacances. Puis dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde, préparant le polynectar pour notre mission d'infiltration qui a tourné au cauchemar pour moi. On passe ensuite à l'année d'après dans la cabane hurlante, avec Sirius, Rémus, Peter et Rogue, avant que l'on ai à affronter la lycanthropie de Remus et les détraqueurs. S'en suit de Victor qui me sauve dans le lac de Poudlard alors qu'Harry hésite encore. On voit la première réunion de l'AD au Square Grimmauld et la bataille au ministère dans le département des mystères, pour sauver Sirius et récupérer la prophétie, face aux mangemorts. Enfin, on me voit me faire torturer dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy. Je le sens se crisper à la vue de mon corps parcouru de spasmes et de début de saignements. J'aperçois une unique larme couler sur sa joue, ce qui doit être un spectacle rare et unique. Deux âmes blessées. C'est ce que nous sommes et je hais l'amour qui se consume pour lui au fond de mon coeur.

Alors, les souvenirs semblent ralentir, puis se mettre sur pause, comme s'ils attendaient qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je sens son regard sur moi. J'essaie de réprimer mes sanglots et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux d'ébène, mais réconfortants. D'un signe de la tête, je lui donne l'autorisation de s'approcher. Il me prend dans ses bras et je me blottis volontiers contre lui, cherchant à cacher mes sanglots dans son cou. Je cherche à la fois le réconfort et l'oubli de ses crimes dans ses bras, bien que ce soit impossible. Je me sens si en sécurité avec lui, mais j'ai aussi tellement peur de lui. C'est étrange comme sentiment à double face. Il relève mon visage et caresse tendrement ma joue avant d'embrasser les larmes qui coulent encore sur mes joues. Et alors, pour la première fois, il fait quelque chose d'étonnant, il s'excuse :

\- Pardon Hermione de t'avoir blessée.

Je ne réponds pas et me met sur la pointe des pieds pour le remercier à ma façon. Mais au moment où j'allais enfin gouter aux goûts de ses douces lèvres, nous sommes de nouveau aspirés, et je l'entends pousser un juron.

Nous revoilà de nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Tom est aussi là, surement âgé d'une trentaine d'année, même s'il n'en laisse paraître que 20. Dumbledore a l'air méfiant, mais aussi un peu désolé :

\- Je ne peux pas vous engager Tom en sachant ce que vous avez fait. Vous comprenez que vous êtes un danger pour tous.

\- Mais je veux changer professeur ! Aidez-moi à remonter la pente et à me racheter de mes crimes !

Je comprends alors que nous vivons ce qui aurait du se passer si Tom n'avait pas complètement sombré dans les ténèbres, ce qui aurait du se dérouler et à cause de quoi notre destiné a été modifiée. Dumbledore semble réfléchir et Tom semble sincère.

\- Vous savez Tom, que les crimes que vous avez commis sont les pires de tous ?

\- Je le sais Monsieur, mais je sais que je pourrais devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de meilleur avec votre aide. Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie !

J'observe Tom qui se regarde médusé, complètement incrédule.

\- C'est d'accord Tom. Mais ne me faîte pas regretter mon choix !

J'ai l'impression que la fin de cette deuxième étape approche, même si je n'en ai pas du tout envie. Tout cela me frustre. Et j'ai peur de ce qu'il se passera quand l'on reviendra dans le vrai monde, quand la destinée en aura fini avec nous et qu'on devra assumer les conséquences de ce voyage dans les souvenirs. Est-ce que tout ce que nous avons connu va changer, ou est-ce que tout restera tel que c'était, le même monde que l'on connait ? C'est si étrange ce qu'il nous arrivé, si unique et rare, mais tellement exceptionnelle. Qui aurait cru que la destinée me ferait changer Voldemort ? J'ai réussi à faire renaître Tom de ses cendres, et maintenant c'est mon coeur qui brûle. Comment tout cela peut-il être possible ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens bien et en sécuritée, comme si rien n'était impossible, que l'avenir m'ouvrait grand les bras et que toutes les portes m'étaient ouverte. Et pour la première fois depuis que nous avons été emporté par le premier trou noir, j'aimerai rester là où je suis et ne rien changer. Mais la destinée n'attend pas, et ne nous laisse pas le choix. C'est elle qui choisit. Et nous sommes de nouveau transportés.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre important, dans le prochain chapitre, on va découvrir ce qu'il se serait passé ...**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**

 **La suite, Dimanche :D**


	8. Que se serait-il passé si

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici la suite :)**

 **Aujourd'hui, on se concentre sur la deuxième étape, notamment sur ce qu'il se serait passé ...**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

Cette fois, nous sommes dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Je suis avec Ron et Harry, nous marchons, mais c'est étrange, par-ce que je ne me souviens pas de ça. Nous rentrons dans une salle de cours, celle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et nous découvrons le professeur de DCFM. Mais c'est ... c'est Tom ! Nous échangeons un regard surpris avec Tom, tout ça ne s'est jamais passé. Puis, nous semblons passer à quelques années plus tard, lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard. Nous sommes dans un appartement privé, apparemment le sien, assis lui et moi sur le canapé, près du feu de cheminée.

\- Professeur, dîtes-moi, pourquoi ne vieillissez-vous pas ?

\- Il y a des années de ça, j'ai commis d'horribles crimes Miss. Je me suis racheté depuis, et Dumbledore a estimé que pour l'instant je devais rester le même. Il semblerait qu'il attende quelque chose avant de me permettre de vieillir.

\- Mais comment faîtes-vous ?

\- Connaissez-vous la pierre philosophale Miss ? C'est grâce à elle que je suis encore vivant.

Puis, nous avançons encore un peu dans le temps et il semblerait que nous soyons le jour de Noël, d'après le sapin et les cadeaux. Nous sommes toujours dans cet appartement, tous les deux, ce qui est étrange puisque je ne me permettrais jamais d'être aussi proche d'un professeur.

\- Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr Miss Granger, allez-y !

\- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas de moi ?

\- Miss ! Vous savez très bien que c'est interdis par le règlement ! Et puis, si vous saviez les crimes horribles que j'ai commis ...

\- Vous mentez Monsieur. Vous vous moquez du règlement tout comme Snape et je ... je sais ce que vous avez fait ...

Avec Tom nous échangeons un regard. C'est si étrange de se voir là, comme dans un souvenir, sauf que ce n'en n'est pas un.

\- Comment Miss ?

\- Je sais que vous avez tué votre père, ainsi que Mimi Geignarde, elle me l'a dit. Vous avez aussi tué un moldu. Vous aviez créé des horcruxes, mais vous avez supplié Dumbledore de vous aider, et vous avez remonté la pente. Et maintenant, vous vous punissez pour toutes ces choses passées en vous interdisant d'être heureux ! Mais en vous privant, vous privez aussi les personnes qui vous aiment de votre amour !

\- Je ...

\- Non, taisez-vous ! Vous croyez peut-être que vous êtes comme Snape, que personne ne veut de vous, mais c'est faux ! Par-ce que ... par-ce que ... je vous aime !

Et je pars en courant, laissant mon professeur complètement pétrifié par ces révélations. Par Merlin, tout ce qui se passe est vraiment possible ?

Et nous avançons encore un peu dans le temps, toujours dans cette même pièce qui semble être notre endroit à nous. Cette fois, on peut nous voir tous les deux à moitié nu sur le canapé, nous embrassant comme des sauvages, ce qui est assez gênant, d'ailleurs je rougis et Tom semble être embarrassé devant cette scène. Et c'est reparti, le temps s'accélère et nous voici plus tard, dans un grand manoir, main dans la main, le visitant accompagnés d'une petite femme en tailleur. Et ça recommence encore et encore. Ça me donne mal à la tête à force.

Mais cette fois, c'est une vision très étrange. Il y a un grand feu de cheminée et la table est mise. Mais il n'y a personne. Du bruit par contre provient de la pièce d'à côté. Tom prend ma main et m'emmène dans ladite pièce. Nous y découvrons moi, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, ainsi que Ginny, et deux adolescentes. Nous semblons toutes les quatre préparer le repas, avec des elfes de maison habillés. Ils sont libres à mon plus grand étonnement. Puis, nous passons dans la pièce d'à côté. Là, nous restons tous deux complètement tétanisés. La pièce est remplie de personnes : il y a Harry et tous les Weasley, ainsi que Dumbledore et d'autres professeurs, mais aussi les Malfoy et les Lestranges, ainsi que d'autres élèves de Poudlard et des mangemorts. Tous semblent bien s'entendre et passer une bonne soirée, comme si tout était normal. En m'observant, je remarque quelque chose qui brille. Je tire sur la manche de Tom et lui fait remarquer l'alliance que je porte au doigt. Et le voyage dans le temps continu alors que nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de nous concentrer sur ce détail.

Il semble que nous soyons le lendemain. Nous sommes tous deux près du sapin, en train de regarder une adolescente et un jeune garçon ouvrir leurs cadeaux, tandis que je tiens une adorable petite fille dans mes bras. Puis, nous nous retrouvons dans une chambre richement et chaleureusement décoré, en pleine discussion :

\- Je pense que les enfants seront ravis d'apprendre ma nouvelle. Et puis, ça commence à se voir !

C'est à ce moment-là que nous remarquons mon ventre légèrement arrondi et les mains de Tom le caressant. Je laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise, et Tom ne dit rien. C'est tellement fou tout ce qui nous arrive !

Mais cette vision laisse place à une vision bien plus triste. Nous sommes dans un cimetière. L'adolescente qui devait être notre fille est maintenant adulte et se tient devant deux tombes. Il y a également le petit garçon qui devenu un homme, ainsi que le bébé que je tenais dans mes bras et un autre garçon, qui semble à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Il est inscrit : " Hermione et Tom Jedusor, que rien n'a su séparer, pas même la mort. Qu'ils reposent en paix".

C'est bizarre de voir sa vie alors qu'on ne l'a même pas vécue. Et c'est triste de se dire que l'on ne la vivra jamais, et cette vie-là semble si heureuse. Pourquoi la destinée n'est-elle pas intervenu plus tôt ? L'image s'est arrêtée sur l'image de nos deux tombes, comme un film moldu que l'on met sur pause. Tom est venu prendre ma main alors que je fixe obstinément les tombes. Nous ne pouvons détacher nos regards de ces deux tombes, symboles indéniables de la vie commune que nous n'avons jamais eu, mais que l'on aurait sans aucun doute pu avoir. Est-il vraiment possible que l'on ait perdu autant à cause de seulement quelques mauvais choix ?

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre où on en apprend plus sur la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir ...**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il va se produire ensuite ? Et quand ils auront fait toutes les étapes, comment ça va se passer ?**

 **Comme d'habitude, la suite mercredi :)**


	9. Enfin

**Hello !**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié le dernier chapitre, et que vous apprécierez celui-ci ...**

 **Place à l'amour !**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Nous retournons enfin dans la pièce d'origine, comme si le destin nous avait mis en attente. C'est assez frustrant de n'être que de vulgaires pantins du destin. Là, dans cette infinité vide, où tout a commencé pour nous. Voir tous ces souvenirs fut éprouvant, aussi bien pour moi que pour elle, mais ça nous a permis de nous rapprocher et de mieux apprendre à nous connaître. On a ressenti tellement de sentiments contradictoires, tellement de bouleversements, et appris tellement sur nous-même. On a découvert un lien, ce lien qui nous uni l'un à l'autre, elle à moi et moi à elle, et contre lequel on ne peut pas lutter. Voir cette autre vie, cette vie que l'on aurait pu avoir si tout ne c'était pas passé comme ça c'est passé, tellement heureuse pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour nous deux, c'est décevant de ne pas avoir pu la vivre. Je la regarde tendrement, pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Je vois presque de la nostalgie dans ses yeux, mais elle essaie d'être forte, pour moi, même si à mes yeux elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus fort. Elle vient de nouveau se blottir contre moi, recherchant mon réconfort et mon soutien. C'est comme une épreuve imposée par le destin, pour nous tester et voir si on arrive à surmonter tout ce qui nous est imposé. Elle semble si frêle, si faible comme ça. J'ai envie de la protéger, de la serrer fort contre moi et de me dire que plus rien ne pourra nous séparer, même si c'est probablement faux.

Elle a réussi à me changer au plus profond de moi, à faire l'impossible. Quand je dis elle, je ne sais pas si c'est Hermione ou la destinée. Peut-être les deux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a réussi à tuer Voldemort et à faire revivre Tom. Et ce que je ressens maintenant pour elle, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti avant, c'est quelque chose de nouveau, de si beau, de si douloureux, que s'en est effrayant. Je ne peux plus penser comme avant, mes idées ont changé avec elle, tout a changé. Cette étreinte, je l'attendais depuis si longtemps, comme si toute ma vie je n'avais attendu que ce moment avec elle. Sentir le doux parfum de ses cheveux chatouiller mes narines, et ses bras fins autour de moi, me serrant tout comme les miens la serre contre moi pour ne pas la perdre. Tout doucement, je prends son menton et relève son visage vers le mien, tout en plongeant mon regard dans le sien pour avoir son accord. Je la vois fermer les yeux, et j'embrasse enfin ses lèvres chaudes, après tout ce temps passé à les désirer si ardemment. Le feu en moi s'embrase, et son souffle me donne un nouvel élan. Je prends son visage dans mes mains pour l'attirer encore plus fort contre moi, alors qu'elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux. Nous ouvrons tous deux notre bouche, laissant passer nos langues. Nos langues se rencontrent, se mêlent, s'apprennent pour la première fois, même si on dirait que c'était instinctif. Nous avons attendu ce baiser depuis si longtemps, si impatiemment. Nous nous dévorons littéralement, comme deux lions affamés. A regret, nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle, bien que nous restons collé l'un à l'autre malgré la chaleur de nos corps en ébullition.

Le décor a changé autour de nous. Nous sommes de nouveau dans l'appartement de nos souvenirs, surement le mien à Poudlard. Nous sommes assis côte à côte sur le canapé, alors qu'il y a une seconde nous étions debout. Nous nous jetons un furtif regard avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de l'autre, avide de cet échange si obsessionnel. Je passe mes mains sous le haut qu'elle porte et elle frémit de plaisir. Je m'arrête un instant et caresse ses cheveux en la regardant gourmand. Elle me sourit et m'embrasse de nouveau. Je crois que nous ne contrôlons même plus nos gestes. Nous retirons tous nos vêtements avec hâte, toujours élancés sur cet étroit canapé. La pièce est chaude, comme enflammée par notre passion dévorante, mais rien de ce qui nous entoure ne nous préoccupe, tout ce qui compte, c'est ce moment partagé avec l'autre. Je la sens frissonner quand mes mains caressent son corps et parcourent ses formes. Lorsque vient le moment fatidique, je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder tellement elle est belle, là, sous mon corps, les yeux fermés, gémissant d'impatience. Alors, je la fais mienne avec une douceur qui m'était encore inconnue à ce jour. Au moment où tous deux nous atteignons le septième ciel, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui murmurer à l'oreille dans un ultime gémissement :

\- Je t'aime Hermione.

\- Je t'aime aussi Tom.

Puis, elle se blottit contre moi et s'endort. Je la regarde quelques instants, profitant de cette merveille endormie, ma merveille, quelques instants encore, avant de moi-même m'endormir.

Quand je me réveille, je m'attends à être toujours dans cette pièce si chaude, mais non, tout a disparu. Je suis sur les dalles froides et pleines de sang de la salle où nous étions avant de "partir", dans le Manoir Malfoy. Hermione dort toujours paisiblement dans mes bras, ce qui me rassure en partie. Le retour à la réalité risque d'être rude, surtout après tout ce qu'on a vu et tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Comment faire pour que tout devienne comme dans cette autre vie utopique ? Pourquoi la destinée ne nous aide-t-elle donc pas encore ! Je réveille ma douce, dont le visage s'illumine à ma vue, à mon plus grand soulagement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres rosies par le froid. Je l'aide à se relever. Hermione reste blottie contre moi, la pièce est froide et elle tremble. Elle ne tient pas debout, suite à la réapparition de ses horribles et profondes blessures. Cela me fait mal de la voir si mal en point, surtout que c'est de ma faute en partie, et qu'elle semble encore plus sur le point de se briser. Je la soutiens du mieux que je peux, mais je vois à ses grimaces qu'elle lutte contre la douleur.

Alors qu'Hermione ouvre la bouche et s'apprête à me dire quelque chose, la lourde porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaître Bellatrix. Le moment est venu d'affronter la réalité en face et de changer notre destinée une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

 **Et voilà, après ce moment d'abandon, c'est le retour à la réalité, et le choc risque d'être ... terrible**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé des épreuves et de cet ultime moment d'intimité et d'amour ?**

 **Je vous dis à dimanche pour savoir comment se passe le retour au monde réel :)**


	10. Retour

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, aujourd'hui voici un chapitre spécial, puisque c'est le premier depuis leur retour, il va leur falloir affronter tout le monde ...**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange rentre dans la pièce où nous nous trouvons, et semble stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voit, ce qui n'est pas étonnant. Il y a de quoi, la scène que nous offrons doit être particulièrement étrange. Elle nous regarde comme si ce qu'elle voyait n'été que le fruit de son imagination, et après avoir reprit ses esprits, elle s'écrit :

\- Maître ! Votre visage !

Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue par-ce que pour moi c'était devenu tellement naturel, mais Tom a gardé son apparence de jeune homme de 20 ans, comme dans l'autre monde, surement un cadeau du destin. Il ne bouge plus, retenant son souffle attendant de voir la réaction de Bellatrix. Elle s'écrit de sa voix trop aiguë :

\- C'est donc ça que voulait la sang-de-bourbe ? Vous rendre votre apparence ! Mais contre quoi ? Qu'a-t-elle exigé en échange ? N'acceptez pas !

D'un signe de la main il la fait taire, ses hurlements étant insupportables. Mais maintenant que ses mains ne me retiennent plus, je tombe lourdement au sol, n'ayant toujours pas la force de tenir debout. Tous ces bleus et ces entailles sur ma peau et mon corps me font souffrir. Il se précipite sur moi quand il s'aperçoit de son erreur et me prend dans ses bras, toujours à terre :

\- Ça va Hermione ?

Demande-t-il sans se soucier de Bellatrix. Elle s'approche de nous et crie de sa voix vraiment insupportable et trop criarde :

\- Maître ! Que vous a-t-elle fait ?

Tom lui fait de nouveau signe de se taire, et semble furieux. Il lui lance un regard noir :

\- Va préparer ma chambre, et allume un grand feu de cheminée. Et surtout par pitié, tais-toi !

Elle me lance un regard noir et se retire en silence, faisant ce que son "maître" lui a ordonné de faire. Elle me fait penser à Parkinson, le bouledogue de Malfoy. Elles doivent avoir un lien de famille, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Il me murmure :

\- Tout va bien Hermione, je vais m'occuper de toi et tu verras, tout va bien se passer.

Je n'ai pas la force de bouger, mais je sens qu'il me soulève. Nous traversons plusieurs pièces et couloirs, mais avant que l'on ait atteint notre destination, mes yeux se ferment tout seuls.

Quand je me réveille, je suis dans un grand lit aux couvertures douces et chaudes. Tom est assis sur une chaise à côté de moi et me surveille d'un regard bienveillant. Quand il voit que je suis enfin réveillée, il se précipite sur moi et prend ma main, visiblement l'air inquiet :

\- Hermione, comment te sens-tu ?

Je cligne des yeux et observe ce qu'il y a autour de moi, bien que je ne reconnaisse pas l'endroit. Nous sommes dans une grande pièce qui semble être une chambre et un feu crépite dans la cheminée. Elle est décorée très sombrement, avec du bois sombre et des couleurs neutres, mais la pièce me plaît bien, elle est accueillante. Et Tom est là, près de moi, plus beau que jamais, ça participe beaucoup à l'amélioration du charme de la pièce. Je lui souris tendrement :

\- Je crois que ... Je vais bien Tom.

Il soupire, visiblement soulagé, et embrasse ma main :

\- Tu as dormi trois jours entiers. J'ai cru que toutes les potions de Snape n'arriveraient jamais à te soigner tellement tu étais amochée. Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux et que tu te sois réveillée.

Je me redresse tant bien que de mal et pose ma main sur la sienne :

\- Que s'est-il passé Tom ?

Il prend soudain peur, ce qui est rare :

\- Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

\- Si, mais je veux dire depuis que je me suis évanouie ?

\- Rien. Je suis resté à ton chevet et j'ai ordonné que tous les mangemorts cessent leurs missions et restent dans leurs chambres jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Bien sûr, personne n'a le droit de t'approcher, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Je soupire un instant, et le fixe dans les yeux. Gêné, il se déplace un peu et change de sujet :

\- La décoration te plait ?

\- Je … j'aime bien, c'est assez sobre et neutre.

Il me sourit :

\- J'ai entièrement redécoré la pièce pendant ton coma, je suis ravi que ça te plaise.

Puis, il part dans de longues explications de tout ce qu'il a modifié pour moi, alors que je souris à cette douce attention.

\- Tom ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'on a vraiment ... quand ...

\- Je n'en sais rien Hermione.

\- Avant qu'on ... j'étais ... vierge ... on pourrait peut-être ...

Je vois une flamme de désir passer dans son regard, avant qu'il ne se jette sauvagement sur mes lèvres. Ce contact m'avait tant manqué.

Effectivement, quand nous étions dans l'autre monde, tout ce que nous avions fait été réel. Je suis allongée dans ces draps aux étoffes luxurieuses, ma tête reposant sur son torse nu. Ses bras m'entourent, je me sens bien et en sécurité. Il dort paisiblement à côté de moi, et je le regarde. Il devait en avoir besoin après tout ce temps passé à me veiller sans relâche. Moi, je suis en pleine forme par contre. J'enroule une partie des draps autour de mon corps nu, et me dirige vers ce qui semble être la salle de bain privée de la chambre. Je prends une bonne douche, quand j'entends un cri provenant de la chambre.

\- Hermione !

\- Je suis là Tom !

Il court en tenue d'Adam jusqu'à moi, et je lis l'inquiétude dans son regard. Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrasse, avant de me serrer fort contre lui :

\- J'ai eu tellement peur qu'on soit venu t'arracher à moi ...

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et dépose de nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres :

\- Plus rien ne nous séparera Tom. Je resterai toujours avec toi.

Maintenant qu'il est rassuré et qu'il sait que je vais bien, il me montre où trouver des vêtements et commande à un elfe de quoi manger, même si je lui fais comprendre que je ne veux pas d'elfes esclaves. Mais il faut dire que je suis affamée et que je ne râle pas trop. Nous mangeons en tête à tête, presque comme un dîner aux chandelles, notre premier vrai rendez-vous. Peut-être que la destinée avait raison en fin de compte, on est peut-être fait l'un pour l'autre ?

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre :) On aborde pas trop encore comment ils vont gérer la suite, mais ça va venir dès le prochain chapitre :)  
**

 **Alors je vous dis à mercredi :D**


	11. Se quitter pour mieux se retrouver

**Hello !**

 **Voici un des derniers chapitres, en fait, il en reste encore deux avant l'épilogue :)**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ;)**

* * *

Nous passons quelques jours dans notre cocon, coupés du monde extérieur. Mais je sais que les mangemorts s'impatientent et attendent mes ordres. On a réfléchit avec Hermione, et on a peut-être trouvé une bonne solution à notre problème. Nous voilà tous deux devant l'entrée du Manoir Malfoy, nous nous disons au revoir. Elle retient difficilement ses larmes alors que je lui frotte le dos. Je l'élance et lui donne un dernier baiser avant de la laisser partir :

\- Il faut que tu te dépêches Hermione. Mais n'oublie pas, je t'aime. Et surtout, n'en doute jamais !

\- Je t'aime aussi Tom.

Je la pousse alors vers le chemin de la sortie, avant de ne plus pouvoir la laisser partir. Elle ne retient plus ses larmes à présent, et je sais qu'elle ne réussira pas à partir si elle reste une seconde de plus. Même si notre séparation sera de courte durée, c'est dur de la voir partir loin de moi.

Une fois que je suis sûr qu'elle est loin, je convoque tous les mangemorts pour un grand conseil dans la pièce si froide où tout a commencé. Une fois tout le monde réunit autour de moi, je prends la parole sûr de moi :

\- Mes très chers fidèles, voici enfin le moment que nous attendions tous ! Préparez-vous. Dans une semaine, nous attaquerons Poudlard. Je veux que vous soyez tous prêts, mais d'ici là, je ne veux aucune attaque, ni apparition dans le monde sorcier. Rien. Aucune trace de vous, il faut que vous vous fassiez oublier ! Maintenant, retirez-vous tous et que je ne vous revois pas avant que les ordres soient donnés !

Alors que tous se lèvent et sortent en silence, j'en retiens un :

\- Pas toi Severus.

Nous attendons que tous soient sortis, et il s'agenouille devant moi, toujours fidèle, et hypocrite :

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous maître ?

Hermione m'a avoué qu'il était espion, puisque nous avons eu beaucoup de temps pour discuter et apprendre à se connaître. Il pourra être un allié précieux dans cette guerre.

\- Je sais tout Severus. Hermione m'a tout dit, ne fais plus semblant avec moi.

Il semble surpris et choqué par mes révélations, mais pas une seule seconde il ne semble prendre peur ou perdre ses moyens.

\- Mais comment ...

Je lui raconte alors la petite histoire sur la destinée ainsi que quelques moments passés avec ma douce, même si la majorité restera à jamais entre ma douce et moi.

\- Severus, vas-tu nous aider ?

\- Oui maître.

\- Appelle-moi Tom. Bien, va voir Dumbledore et explique-lui la situation. Je compte sur toi mon ami.

Il se lève et s'apprête à sortir accomplir sa mission quand je lance :

\- Et prend soin d'Hermione pour moi !

La semaine passe trop lentement à mon gout. Severus me donne tous les jours des nouvelles grâce à des hiboux, et ça me soulage, j'ai l'impression d'être auprès d'elle d'une certaine manière. L'ordre est au courant, les aurors aussi, tous sont prêt à intervenir et ont reçut des ordres. Le jour J arrive enfin, à mon plus grand bonheur. J'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Hermione, j'aimerais mieux la savoir en sécurité. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre le risque d'entrer en contact avec elle, ça risquerait de tout faire rater et ce serait peut-être pire. Je réunis le conseil des mangemorts à peine quelques heures avant la supposée attaque, pour tout prévoir et donner les derniers ordres. Severus n'est pas là bien sûr, il doit être de l'autre côté, à se préparer. C'est notre seule chance de s'en sortir.

\- J'espère que vous êtes tous prêt pour le moment crucial. Avant de partir, nous allons mettre le plan au clair. Nous transplanerons tous dans la forêt interdite, après quoi nous rejoindrons Poudlard le plus vite possible, en silence et le plus discrètement que possible. Ne commencez la bataille que qu'en j'en donnerai l'ordre, et Potter et ses amis sont à moi !

\- Maître, devons-nous faire des prisonniers ?

\- Seulement si vous estimez qu'ils sont des jouets assez intéressants et distrayants. Sinon, n'oubliez pas, il faut jouer sur l'effet de surprise.

\- Maître, où est donc Severus ?

\- Il est déjà là-bas et nous attend. Il facilitera notre intrusion en attirant l'attention de tout le monde de l'autre côté du château de façon à ce que personne ne puisse nous repérer avant que nous ayons atteint le château. Bien, êtes-vous tous prêt ?

Ils hochent tous la tête en signe d'affirmation. S'ils savaient ce qui les attend ...

Ils vont tous se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Heureusement qu'ils ont une confiance aveugle en moi et que j'ai assez d'autorité pour leur faire oublier ce qu'ils ont vu entre Hermione et moi. Nous transplanons tous dans la forêt interdite, personne ne parle. Une fois dans Poudlard, aucun ne pourra transplaner, ils seront tous piégés et ne pourront plus s'échapper. Nous avançons, cachés par la nuit, mais nous avançons vite et efficacement. Tant mieux, je pourrai revoir ma Hermione plus vite si cette histoire se termine rapidement. Bientôt, nous atteignons les portes du château, qui comme prévu sont ouvertes. Personne à l'horizon. Je les mène alors vers la Grande Salle où tous les élèves devraient se trouver à cette heure-ci. Mais autre chose les attend, une surprise ... Et que le massacre commence.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et comment pensez-vous que la suite va se passer ?**

 **Je vous dis à dimanche pour savoir la suite ;)**


	12. et

**Hello !**

 **Voici vraiment un des derniers chapitres, Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Nous avons tous suivi du regard les mangemorts venant de la forêt interdite, sans aucun mal puisque nous étions prévenu. Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, c'est d'abord Harry qui m'a aperçu de loin dans le parc. Avec Ron et Ginny, ils ont couru jusqu'à moi et m'ont serré jusqu'à m'étouffer, heureux de m'avoir retrouvé après tant de temps. Ils m'avaient tous tellement manqués, je m'en était pas aperçut. Puis, ils m'ont posé des millions de questions, mais j'ai refusé d'y répondre tant que je n'aurais pas vu Dumbledore, c'était trop important. J'ai alors pu me rendre dans le bureau du directeur et tout raconter à Dumbledore. Au moment où je terminais mon récit, Snape est arrivé essoufflé et l'a confirmé, comme un signe encore du destin. Dumbledore nous a cru, sans rien ajouter, ce qui m'a même surprise, mais pas tant que ça quand même. Tout le monde était prêt pour cette soirée, et des ordres avaient été donnés : tous les étudiants étaient dans la salle sur demande, en sécurité, les aurors entouraient le château et on devait se contenter de neutraliser les mangemorts, pas de les tuer, pour pouvoir ensuite leur faire avouer leurs crimes et les condamner. Et aussi, Voldemort est pour moi, personne n'a le droit de l'approcher, encore moins Harry. Je n'ai rien raconté à Harry, Ron et Ginny, et j'avais peur de leurs réactions quand ils découvriraient l'histoire, et puis, ils le seront bien assez tôt quand ils nous verront. Par-ce qu'une chose était sûre, ce soir, tout le monde découvrira que j'aime Tom. Il m'a tellement manqué que je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me retenir de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser quand je le verrai, par-ce que j'ai développé un vrai besoin de lui.

Les mangemorts venaient d'atteindre la Grande Salle, menaient par Tom, et Bellatrix à ses côtés. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendaient à ce qu'il va suivre, encore moins à une telle trahison de la part de leur maître. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à ressortir, constatant qu'il n'y a personne, nous leur tombons dessus et les repoussons dans la Grande Salle. Les aurors et les quelques élèves et professeurs présents neutralisent tous les mangemorts, bien que certains d'entre eux opposent une petite résistance, mais tout se passe bien et est rapidement sécurisé. En moins de quelques minutes tout est sous contrôle et tous les mangemorts sont vraiment hors d'état de nuire. Les aurores ont déjà commencé à emmener certaines mangemorts à Askaban, les moins dangereux. J'aperçois Tom au milieu de la salle, menacé par plusieurs aurors de leurs baguettes, alors qu'il a lui-même jeté la sienne au sol, ce qui n'est pas juste ni équitable. Parmi les aurors, il y a aussi Harry et Ron, prêtent à agir. Le visage d'Harry semble déchiré par la colère et il semble prêt à le tuer, ce qui me glace le sang.

Je cours donc jusqu'à Harry et lui crie :

\- Non ! Ne fait pas ça Harry !

Il me jette un regard surpris et perplexe :

\- C'est grâce à lui qu'on a réussi à capturer tous les mangemorts ce soir. Tu ne vaudrais pas mieux que lui si tu le tuais comme ça, ce soir, alors qu'il est sans défense. Ne le tue pas, fais-le pour moi, c'est important.

Harry baisse un peu sa garde, il a confiance en moi et veut mon bien. Il ne sait pas à quel point Tom compte pour moi. Mais pour être sûre qu'il ne tentera vraiment rien, je joue le rôle de la petite sœur qui demande une faveur à son frère et lui fait un gros câlin. Ron est assez près pour entendre ce que je lui dis à l'oreille :

\- Ne vois-tu pas que cet homme n'est pas Voldemort ?

Tous deux semblent surpris mais me poussent du regard à poursuivre, désireux de savoir ce que j'ai à dire. J'explique alors à tous le monde :

\- Voldemort a longtemps enterré Tom grâce à sa puissance, mais Tom avait juste besoin d'un peu d'amour et d'aide pour vaincre Voldemort. Cet homme que vous voyez, ce n'est pas Voldemort, c'est Tom Elvis Jedusor. Celui qui a remonté la pente. C'est un homme différent, brisé, et surtout, bon. Il a le droit à une deuxième chance, celle qu'on ne lui a jamais accordé !

Toutes les personnes ici présentes hésitent vraiment, me prenant surement pour une folle, ou alors pour une envoyée divine, ils hésitent. Si déjà pour ça ils ont du mal à me croire, comment vont-ils pouvoir accepter mon amour ?

Mais alors, notre dernier espoir intervint. Celui qui a très probablement changé notre si belle destiné nous vient enfin en aide :

\- Miss Granger a raison.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ?

\- Je t'ai dit un jour Harry, que ce sont nos choix qui définissent ce que nous sommes. Et aussi que " Les conséquences de nos actions sont toujours si complexes, si diverses, que prévoir l'avenir est une entreprise bien difficile..." . C'est le cas pour Monsieur Jedusor et Miss Granger. J'aurai malencontreusement changé la destinée du monde sorcier autrefois. C'est pourquoi, je tiens à me racheter, surtout auprès de Miss Granger et Monsieur Jedusor pour tout le mal que je leur ai fait ainsi que de tout le bonheur dont je les ai privés. Et je m'excuse aussi auprès de vous tous.

\- Professeur, je ne comprends pas !

\- Ce sont les choix qui définissent notre destin. Mais il arrive que certaines choses très importantes ne puissent pas se passer comme prévu. C'est là qu'intervient la destinée pour rétablir ce qui doit être.

Récitai-je sous le regard impressionné de toutes les personnes présentes, sauf quelques-unes, celles qui me connaissent le mieux.

\- Exact Miss Granger.

\- Mais quel est le lien avec toute cette histoire ?

Demande Ron, soudain curieux.

\- Il arrive que deux âmes sœurs ne puissent pas se croiser, et cela change la face du monde. J'ai séparé deux âmes sœurs ici présentes sans le savoir, et provoqué cette guerre en empêchant une âme de se repentir de ses péchés. Pour la deuxième fois ...

\- Que voulez-vous dire Monsieur ?

Demande Tom.

\- Je veux dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai affaire à cette histoire. Miss, veuillez nous raconter l'étrange chose qu'il s'est produite lorsque vous avez touché Tom ?

Je raconte brièvement les trois étapes, sans donner de détails comme notre relation, le moment à revivre ou même les "souvenirs" de notre autre vie. Mais est-ce vraiment une autre vie que nous avons vu ?

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé ce de chapitre ? Il ne reste qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue malheureusement ...**

 **A Mercredi !**


	13. Merlin que la destinée est compliquée !

**Hello !**

 **Et oui, malheureusement, voici le dernier chapitre :)**

 **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ;)**

* * *

La situation est toujours la même : il est encerclé d'aurors, tous pointant leurs baguettes sur lui, et je papote avec Dumbledore tranquillement comme si de rien n'était, tout en essayant de faire avancer la situation en notre faveur, pour que tout cela se termine enfin. Je préfère avoir l'air détendu avant le dur moment à passer des révélations. Et le long monologue de Dumbledore commence à être intéressant. Ainsi, nous ne serions pas les premiers touchés par la destinée ?

\- Comme je le disais, ils ne sont pas les premiers à vivre cette expérience exceptionnelle. Avant vous, Rémus Lupin ici présent.

Lupin s'avance devant nous et hoche la tête en signe de bonjour pour l'assemblé, et aussi d'affirmation.

\- Et Nymphadora Tonks l'ont vécu.

Nous regardons tous ce couple réuni, qui est certes, presque aussi étonnant que le mien. Rémus prend la parole d'une voix rauque :

\- C'est ce qui m'a décidé à accepter d'être avec Dora. Ça a changé nos vies ...

Harry et Ron me regardent avec intensité, me scrutant pour essayer de comprendre mon histoire, mais ils ne pourront jamais la deviner. Notre histoire, rien qu'à nous, elle n'appartient à personne d'autre. Après quelques instants, Harry abandonne à essayer de comprendre, suivi de Ron quelques secondes après :

\- Tu as gagné Mione.

Il baisse alors sa baguette, et toutes les autres personnes autour de nous font de même. Je soupire, et j'aperçois Tom faire de même. Il doit se sentir totalement exclu, mais un peu plus en sécurité maintenant. En plus, tous les regards sont braqués sur nous à présent, nous sommes le centre de l'attention, l'attraction exceptionnelle. Je crois que Tom est jaloux du lien que nous avons, nous, le trio d'or, mais il essaie de ne rien laisser paraître et de faire comme si ça ne le froissait pas. Il est mignon mon amant avec cette mine hésitante, entre la colère et la douceur.

S'en suit alors d'un court échange entre Harry, Ron et moi. Je veux minimaliser les conséquences quand ils sauront, pour ne pas qu'ils éclatent :

\- Promettez-moi que vous me pardonnerez quoi qu'il se soit passé ?

\- Promis Mione.

\- Vous savez, j'ai vu tout ce bonheur, c'était si beau. Je regrette tant d'en avoir été privé ...

Ils hochent de la tête, comme s'ils pouvaient me comprendre, mais tant qu'ils n'auront pas vu ce que j'ai vu et ressenti, ils ne pourront jamais me comprendre. Notre lien est fort, mais j'espère que ça ne le détruira pas, par-ce qu'une nouvelle comme ça, ce n'est pas rien.

Alors que tout le monde s'apprête à sortir de la salle, tous se stoppent à la vue d'un étrange spectacle, alors que ce n'était pas vraiment mon intention de base. Je souris d'abord timidement à Tom pour lui faire comprendre ce que je m'apprête à faire. Puis, mon regard fixe ses magnifiques yeux d'ébène et plonge dedans. Tout le monde nous observe, curieux de voir ce qu'il va se passer entre nous. On dirait que l'on se lance un défi silencieux. Sans me soucier des regards, je cours me blottir dans ses bras, tandis que nos lèvres se cherchent instinctivement. Nous partageons cette étreinte avec folie et passion, heureux de se retrouver. Ces derniers jours sans lui étaient tellement longs et ennuyeux, il m'obsède tellement. C'est à ce moment que je prends conscience que je ne pourrai plus jamais vivre sans lui, je ne pourrai pas supporter d'être séparé de mon homme. Quand nos lèvres se détachent, il caresse tendrement ma joue avant d'aller glisser à mon oreille un petit "je t'aime", qui me fait rire de plaisir, tant le bonheur me frappe de pleine face, un bonheur amplement mérité.

Après de longues minutes à célébrer nos retrouvailles tous les deux, sans se soucier des gens autour de nous, nous décidons de nous détacher un peu. Tout le monde dans la salle semble être médusé, alors que je suis sur un nuage. Seul Dumbledore semble être parti et Lupin et Tonks nous adressent un sourire encourageant. Je sens qu'il glisse sa main dans la mienne, alors que l'on se tourne vers mes deux amis. Je suis inquiète, j'ai peur de la réaction de mes deux frères de coeur. Je sens qu'il entoure ma taille pour me donner du courage :

\- Ron, Harry, s'il vous plait, dîtes quelques chose !

\- Quelque chose ?

Répète bêtement Ron. Il ne changera jamais. Je sens me regard s'emplir de larmes. Tom tend la main pour les essuyer, mais je la repousse. Je leur crie :

\- Vous m'aviez promis !

Harry semble enfin sortir de sa léthargie. Il essuie une larme sur ma joue, et me demande :

\- Comment as-tu fait ?

Je souris alors, et me jette dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

\- C'est de la magie moldu.

Réponds Tom, à la surprise de tout le monde.

Je me dégage d'Harry et prend la main de Tom :

\- Ron ?

\- Je ... je crois que c'est le bon moment pour vous l'annoncer ...

Nous le regardons tous perplexes quand un blond vient lui prendre la main :

\- Drago et moi sommes ... nous nous aimons bien. Même un peu plus que bien.

Je saute alors dans ses bras et le serre fort contre moi, laissant mes larmes de bonheur couler librement sur mes joues. C'est bon de retrouver ses amis, et aussi son amour.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était un chapitre un peu court et très simple, et j'espère que l'épilogue vous plaira :)**


	14. Le temps passe mais rien ne s'efface

**Hello !**

 **Et voilà, on y est, c'est enfin l'épilogue de cette histoire :)**

 **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à vous la faire découvrir, et merci encore pour vos reviews :)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

C'est fou ce que le temps a pu passer si vite, et en même temps tellement lentement. Cela fait déjà quatre ans que notre vie a changé. Malgré les conséquences de l'après-guerre, le monde se porte bien, et la reconstruction fut rapide. Je vois toujours Harry et Ron, même assez souvent, et même si certaines personnes m'ont tournées le dos à cause de mon couple, je vois toujours mes amis.  
Ron est parti se la couler douce avec Drago sur une petite île des Bahamas, et tous les deux vivent heureux dans leur petit havre de paix ensoleillé.

Quant à Harry, il s'est enfin déclaré à Ginny. Tous les deux vivent leur idylle, et vont bientôt quitter le Terrier où ils vivaient jusqu'à présent, pour s'installer ensemble. Certaines rumeurs disent même qu'ils vont bientôt se marier, et même si Ginny m'affirme qu'Harry n'a pas encore fait sa demande, Harry ne dément toujours pas la rumeur. C'est à croire qu'il est timide avec Ginny !

Les mangemorts sont tous enfermés à présent, et plusieurs ont déjà subi le baiser du détraqueur. Certains ont réussi à négocier des sorties prématurées, mais le ministère les surveille de près et tout le monde peut dormir tranquille.

Poudlard a aussi renforcé sa sécurité, notamment au niveau de la salle sur demande et des passages secrets, ainsi que de la forêt interdite. Maintenant, la forêt est coupé en deux par une grande muraille, ce qui empêche les êtres de la forêt de se retrouver à Poudlard et les élèves de s'enfuir dans la forêt.

Tout ce que nous avons vu durant notre aventure ne s'est jamais produit. Nous sommes un peu déçus, mais nous nous sommes construit notre propre vie. Tom a fait construire le manoir de notre autre vie pour me faire plaisir, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça pour me rendre heureuse.

Aujourd'hui, tout va bien et nous vivons heureux ensemble, mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.

Il y a eu un procès. Dumbledore nous a beaucoup aidés, ainsi que Rémus et Nymphadora, et bien sûr mes amis, mais ça a été dur. Durant tout le procès nous avons été sous tension, et j'ai même cru que notre couple n'y survivrait pas. Les gens nous insultaient, des centaines de beuglantes d'insultes nous parvenaient, et les gens nous évitaient et nous lançaient des regards meurtriers. C'était vraiment horrible, mais heureusement, grâce à l'influence d'Harry et Dumbledore, tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Tom a été condamner à cinq ans d'emprisonnement à Askaban. Ça a été dur, être seule dans ce grand manoir, ne pas pouvoir le voir quand j'en avais envie, les regards haineux des gens dans la rue, l'état de santé de Tom se détériorant à chaque une de mes visites …

Mais finalement, j'ai réussi à le faire sortir au bout d'un an et demi, après de nombreux efforts.

Et la vie a reprit son cours, on était heureux.

Moi, j'ai d'abord longtemps travaillé la S.A.L.E, puis, j'ai écrit plusieurs livres, dont un racontant notre histoire. Tous mes livres furent des best-sellers, et celui autobiographique nous a permis de gagner le respect des gens. Grâce à ça, Tom a pu trouver du travail en tant que professeur de DCFM, comme il en a toujours rêvé. Rogue, malgré sa jalousie pour le poste, est devenu un de nos amis proche, et même Harry apprécie aussi sa compagnie.

Je suis fiancée à Tom, et il a choisi la même bague que celle que l'on a vue dans notre autre vie. Nous sommes heureux dans cette vie que nous menons aujourd'hui.

Et un prochain bonheur nous attend également, puisque je suis enceinte de cinq mois d'une petite fille. Nous nous demandons si elle sera comme celle de notre autre vie, mais peu importe, puisque nous aimons cette petite fille plus que tout.

Ce n'est surement pas la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé, mais cette vie-là me convient, et tant que nous sommes tous heureux, tout ne peut pas être parfait de toute façon. Et puis, on sait très bien qu'on ne pourra jamais vivre la vie que nous aurions dû avoir, mais cela n'a plus trop d'importance. Alors oui, peut-être que des morts inutiles auraient pu être évités, mais de toute façon ce n'est pas de notre faute.

Tout le monde est obligé de se plier à la destinée, et même si on peut la déjouer quelquefois, elle se vengera toujours plus tard, d'une façon ou d'une autre. N'empêche, faut quand même l'avouer, quelle foutue destiné !

* * *

 **Et voilà ...**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fin, et de l'histoire en général ? C'est le moment de poster une dernière review !**

 **J'espère que je vous recroiserai sur d'autres histoires, alors à bientôt ;)**


End file.
